gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kia
Kia is a Jämthund from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, acting as one of the protagonists in the series. Outline Originally a bearhound in training, Kia (キア Kia) came to join the Rishiri Island pack for reasons neither she, Seppo, nor Maikki wanted to bring up. Whereas her future mate, Allen, was blindly devoted to his Leader, Kia was known to often try and go against her own Leader, Maikki. While she did indeed care about Karelian and even shared the same view that females should be held a much higher esteem than their male counterparts, and not to be viewed as objects, Kia knew that Maikki's decisions weren't always the right one, and was never afraid to stand up to the other female regarding certain issues. In her eyes, by doing so Kia was simply trying to push Maikki in the right direction; however, these attempts often had some varying degrees of success - sometimes she got through to the Karelian, while at other times she failed miserably and was forced to watch as Seppo or any other male took the brunt for her own actions. Despite this, Kia and Maikki were known to have otherwise gotten along very well, as the Karelian never once tried to kill her for her actions, nor take her title as the Alpha Huntress away from her. When Maikki died, the Swedish Elkhound was grief-stricken, but eventually got over it as she felt like she had to serve as Geli's guide. While her skills of trying to make either Maikki or Geli listen to her often had some varying degrees of success, Kia's hunting skills were known to have been superb; this was especially well pronounced when the hunting games were planted on Rishiri Island thanks to one of the veterinarians on said island coming to the conclusion that the dogs needed some other delicacy than fish. Despite this, Maikki did mention once that while her skills of hunting were amazing for a dog her age, her bearhunting skills were horribly "lacking". Kia is a Jämthund, or Swedish Elkhound if you want to go for the unofficial English name for the breed, with all of the traditional markings common to her breed - this in turns gives her a rather wolfish look in comparison to her Finnish colleagues. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories Originally born "somewhere in Sweden", Kia was adopted out to Maikki's owner at only 5 weeks to become a bearhound. Maikki, who had just had her pups with Jouka adopted out to various different families, had a hard time getting adjusted to the young pup, and even loudly proclaimed that Kia would never become a bearhound, let alone a hunting dog, unless she had it in her blood. While the Karelian's words did hold some truth in them, what with Kia showing time and time again that she could never become a bearhound, Maikki was wrong on the part about the Swedish Elkhound not even being good enough to be a hunting dog, as she did know some of the basics. When their owner came to the conclusion that she was never going to become a bearhound, Kia was temporarily handed over to another hunter. Telling herself that she was merely trying to bring out the potential the pup had and not because of her being driven by her maternal instincts, Maikki secretly trained Kia to fully reach said potential. When her former owner got wind of Kia showing off a vast improvement in her hunting skills, her demanded her temporary owner to give her back to him. Only after a lot of convincing on the former's part did Kia's former owner return her to her old one. Rather than trying to force the pup once more into becoming something she simply wasn't meant to be, her owner instead let her continue hunting the games she was good at. After coming across Maikki helping out the pup in this, their owner decided that the Karelian could join in on the lessons and act as Kia's secondary teacher. Having finally found a true pattern in both of their lives, the two females could finally start getting along on a more personal level, with Kia finding out several things about her older colleague that she had no idea about. This all changed when, all out of the blue, their owner decided to take them, Seppo, and another dog named Mathis to Hokkaido to try and get some fame. Unbeknownst to either of these four dogs, this would've been the last time they'd ever set foot on Finnish ground ever again... Vučko's story At first impressed by the open and rather empty terrain she was now on, Kia was eventually shaken out of her admiring by a bunch of stray dogs fighting. Trying to put an end to the fight, the Swedish Elkhound intervenes, and just the mere sight of her immediately makes them laugh about the idea of a female could possibly try to overpower them, and instead two of the dogs turn on her. Whatever the dogs had been planning to do is averted by the appearance of Maikki, who manages to overpower them and forced them to leave. Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Other dog breeds Category:Females Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu